wesnothstrategyfandomcom-20200214-history
New User Orientation
Helping Wesnoth Strategy Wiki Glad you came, and glad you'd like to help out. This page is a directory / FAQ to, well... help you help us help everyone. Overview Manual of Style Obviously, we are quite casual here. Do as we do, and your edits shouldn't be a problem. If you are interested in details, there's a page for it. Ownership and Attribution You might notice we us the royal we, even if you didn't read the manual of style. Content written from we (the wikifolks) voice is assumed to be general information owned by nobody and everyone. If people disagree with what you said, they might change it, hopefully making a note on the discussion section of that page. Discuss, and come to agreed advice. Or wind up presenting both. The bottom line is that anything you write on this wiki is subject to modification. And if you don't want that to happen? Quote yourself. Nevermind that you didn't write it somewhere else, just put it in quotation marks, and attribute it to yourself. Or whoever you are quoting, if you're saying something that isn't yours, and shouldn't be modified. Organization and Subjects Categorization in wikia is basically amounts to tags. When you choose the appropriate layout when creating a page, the categories that it is in should already be there. However, so that you know that (planned) subject areas: Strategy Pages Pages on pure, ivory tower strategy. Like a page about stealing villages. Or distractions. Or information warfare. Be sure to be clear whether you are talking multi-player strategy, or campaign strategy. Unit Pages Pages about particular units. Like a page on spearmen. Or saurians. Or elvish scouts. This isn't just stats. People can find that. These pages are about when to use spearmen, how to use them, their strategic strengths and weaknesses, and ways to counter them. Map / Scenario Pages Pages about Maps and scenario. Probably not as important, but good to have. Each page is about a map, detailing traits about said map. Notable features, evaluations of map-specific strategies (like pushing through the center of Caves of the Basilisk, or just threatening it with bats), and other relevant information. If you really feel like it, you can make pages about the strategy for single-player scenarios, but this is one of the areas that the official wesnoth wiki does reasonably well, so readers can go there. Reference Pages So most of the time, when there's something has two types of terrain, units wind up with the best defense, and the worse movement. So an elf in a snowy forest has defense like he's in a forest, but movement like he's on snow. Except that's not always the case. River fords, for instance, provide best movement and best defense. Same with a good number of villages. Want to know the full list? Some information people just ought to know. If you're writing a page and need to refer to something that isn't on the units.wesnoth.org, or some other easily accessible/linkable resource... maybe it's time for a reference page on some topic. Miscellaneous There might be more categories added later (tell Aelaris), but anything that doesn't fit in the above three goes in here, using this template. We'll see.